


Cheyenne Mountain Drabbles

by Napoleonic Power Monger (Rynegade)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynegade/pseuds/Napoleonic%20Power%20Monger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles / ficlets (all under 500 words) focusing on the relationship between Sam Carter and Janet Fraiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugarloaf Peak

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All characters are property of their rightful owners; I'm just taking them out to play.

“So, Major, any plans for the weekend?”

Sam Carter looks up from the file in her hand and flashes a smile at the woman entering the elevator. Lifting and dropping one shoulder in a display of feigned nonchalance, Sam closes the file she’s been browsing and turns her full attention on the petite redhead.

“Nothing special, I’m afraid. I’m heading out to my family’s cabin up by Sugarloaf Peak to spend the weekend away from civilization,” she says and is rewarded with a crooked smile.

“A whole weekend away from everyone, all by yourself? My, Major, you’re awfully brave to go to the mountains alone,” Janet Fraiser drawls, making Sam laugh.

“Oh I won’t be alone,” she replies, shifting the file to her other hand so she can reach into her pocket. The elevator dings its arrival at Sam’s floor and as the doors open, Sam pauses on her way past Janet and winks at her as she drops a key in her hand.

“Don’t be late, Doctor.”


	2. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own anything. It's terrible, I know.
> 
> I blame napoleonicpowerqueen for planting carrots for my plot bunnies.

The sound of heels clicking against tile makes her grimace even as she turns and tries to find a way to explain herself. She considers hiding for all of a second but knows that it’s a futile thought; the Mountain is small enough that she’d be found quickly. The footsteps get closer and she sighs, bracing herself for the inevitable.

“I thought I told you to go home.”

Sam smiles sweetly - hoping it’s enough to derail the doctor’s ire - as she replies, “Well yes, you did, but I was waiting for you to get off duty so we could carpool.”

Janet tilts her head and crosses her arms, glaring at the blonde. Sam has the good grace to blush but she doesn’t back down. After a minute-long standoff, Janet sighs and drops her hands to rest on her hips.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she says and Sam grins until Janet continues. “But I won’t hesitate to call for an escort if I have to. You need to rest and I’ve still got a few hours left before I can leave. At least go rest in your quarters, Major.”

Sam nods once, “As long as you promise to come by when you’re off duty.”

“Deal,” Janet agrees and then smiles. “You really are lucky you’re cute.”

“Nah, I’m lucky I’m cute _and_ that you’re a pushover when it comes to the promise of sex.”

“Sam!”

Sam’s unrepentant laughter echos through the halls.


	3. Big Honkin' Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could she say no to Cassie's puppy-dog eyes? (Oh that's right, she couldn't.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> napoleonicpowerqueen asked for a drabble to elaborate on a prompt I sent her, so here it is. THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, TOOTS.

“Hey Carter, wait up!”

Sam holds the elevator and smiles as Jack slides in beside her, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants. They’re just back from an off-world recon mission and Janet’s waiting for them in the infirmary; she’s already called and complained about Sam and Jack being late for their standard post-mission physical, which Sam promised to rectify as soon as possible. A quick call from the angry doctor to Jack’s office got him into the elevator too and now Sam and Jack are on their way to face the angry CMO.

“What’s got Doc Fraiser all worked up?” Jack asks as he looks up at the floor numbers ticking by on the elevator’s display. Sam hides her smile by looking at her boots and she’s proud of herself for keeping her amusement from her voice.

“Excuse me, sir?” she asks, knowing exactly what he’s talking about and why Janet’s grumpy. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“When she called you, did she sound, oh I dunno, violent?" 

“Not that I noticed, sir.” Sam scuffs the toe of her boot against the floor and looks up at Jack. “Did she sound violent to you, sir?”

“Oh yeah. She told me to get my butt down to the infirmary and present as a model patient or she’d be forced to use the biggest honkin’ needle she could find.” Jack shudders and Sam’s hard-pressed not to laugh in his face. When the elevator stops on level 21, she exits first. She stops right past the door and looks back over her shoulder, deciding to help the colonel out.

“You’re the one who told Cassie that it's a rule for every child to have a dog,” she says and grins at the pained expression on his face. “I’d prepare myself for the big needle if I were you, sir, because Janet's allergic to dogs but couldn't resist Cassie's begging. Now she's miserable and she blames you.”


	4. Chloroform Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwouldntmissitfortheworld asked for Sam/Janet using the first line "Why exactly do you need chloroform at am?" and somehow, without really meaning to, it slipped into another pairing too. Oops.

"Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 am?"

"I promise there's a really good reason but I don't have time to stop and tell you right now. "

"You don't have time?!" Janet Fraiser's eyebrow threatens to disappear into her hairline as she stares at the serious-faced Sam Carter. "Make time, Sam. I can't just give you chloroform because you say you need it."

"It's for the colonel," the blonde sighs. "He's going to take Daniel somewhere special for their honeymoon but he doesn't want him to know where they're going until they're there. "

"So he's going to _drug_ him?" Janet asks incredulously. "I can't allow that!"

"I tried to tell him that, I really did. But he pleaded with me to ask you and I couldn't really say no because he's so damn happy and eager. " Sam shuffles her feet and offers the petite doctor a sheepish smile. "I told him you'd say no but he begged me to at least try."

Janet huffs and pulls out her cellphone, dialing quickly. Shooting Sam a 'we'll talk about this later' glare, she waits for an answer.

"Colonel O'Neill, I know you're deliriously happy about your marriage but I absolutely cannot condone drugging your new husband just to keep your honeymoon location a surprise. You'll have to find another way." She's silent for a moment and suddenly she's blushing, her eyes wide as she stares at Sam. "Yes sir, very good sir. I'll, uh, speak to you later."

She's so caught up in her embarrassment that Sam's arms wrapping around her catch her off-guard but she leans into the embrace and buries her face in Sam's neck.

"They were busy then?" Sam asks and Janet laughs sharply as she nods, mortification coloring her voice when she replies.

"Oh yeah," she says and pulls away long enough to press her lips to her wife's. "Extremely busy."


End file.
